Grenda-san
Grenda-san is the oldest member of Robot Girls Team Z who is based on Grendizer. She is often called a foreigner but her nationality is unknown. Grenda-san works and lives on Shirakaba Ranch in Nerima Ward as revealed in the web manga. Appearance Grenda-san is a tall girl standing half a head taller than Z-chan with a mature buxom figure and has long blonde hair that is based on the hairstyle of Maria Fleed. She has green eyes but her eyes are usually closed in casual times. Her battlesuit is designed to resemble Grendizer featuring a black jacket with a red downwards arrow on the chest area with a red ascot, cuffs based on the band-like armor of Grendizer, a red skirt, and dark blue knee-high boots. The top of her head features the helmet and spikes of Grendizer. As a part of Steel Memories she wears a baby blue version of Lorelai Yoko's Rhine X1 costume. In Robot Girls Z ONLINE and Robot Girls Z+ Grenda-san can assume Spazer Grenda-san that gives her battle suit an appearance more similar to Grendizer, with an opening in her costume midriff and wearing a metallic thong due to applicants to the campaign wanting "Big Friends" which allowed more exposure in the lower area. The Spazer's wings are on her back in this form. Grenda-san's prototype form revealed in ONLINE is called Roboiza-san. This form named after the craft used for the Gattaiger in Uchu Enban Daisenso is primarily colored red with a helmet sporting a blue top and yellow eye pieces, chest armor with a cape, a dress held by a blue armored belt, and long red boots and gloves with a white outline. Her hairstyle is based on Princess Telonna from the short film but still wears her hair down instead of in a ponytail. Personality Grenda-san is the more sophisticated member of her team and is generally friendly and unfussy. However, she has a sadistic and vengeful side where she has thoughts of punishing people in embarrassing ways when they have wronged her or her friends. Her thoughts are so horrific and repulsive that Pikadron recoiled out of her secret weapon to reveal Grenda-san's innermost secret. Grenda-san is a big fan Rhine X especially of Rhine X1 and did everything she could to avoid listening to the singing of Belgas V5 out of personal preference. Abilities and Equipment Grenda-san is able to change into her battlesuit with her Spazer that she also uses to fly. Possessing the same powers as Grendizer she can bring out the Double Harken and perform attacks like Hanjuryoku Storm and Space Thunder. She also showed some resistance to loud sounds, including the high pitched tone of voice of Rhine X1 as well as her own voice. This implies that Grenda-san is highly tone-deaf as everyone else (besides their fans) was bothered by the songs she and Yoko played. Robot Girls Z ONLINE also gives Grenda-san the ability to use the Duke Buggy. Spazer Grenda-san Grenda-san in Robot Girls Z ONLINE is able to combine with her Spazer but unlike the original Grendizer, retains her humanoid appearance and most of the Spazer becomes armor including anti-gravity wings attached to the back. This form enhances Grenda-san's abilities to new heights. In this form, Grenda-san is armed with the recolored and enhanced Triple Harken and can perform the Koshiryoku Beam Dynamic with her teammates, a slow but powerful sphere of energy with enough explosive force to send an enemy flying. Roboiza-san Roboiza-san has a Spazer called the Circle Burn that can control spacetime distortions, allowing Grenda-san to influence the past such as giving Z-chan and Gre-chan's younger selves' powers based on their present selves' powers. History Grenda-san usually appeared alongside her teammates whenever they were assigned a certain task. Whenever something would go wrong or come close to it, she would make a threat to punish people while retaining a smiling face. Trivia * Roboiza-san's sprite sports purple eyes while her artwork has the same green eyes she has in her other forms. * In the Robot Girls poll, Grenda-san is the only one in Team Z unranked. Gallery Grenda-san_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω SteelMemoryGrendasan.jpg|Grenda-san's Steel Memories sprite SpazerGrendasan.jpg|Spazer Grenda-san BuggyGrendasan.jpg|Duke Grenda-san Roboiza.jpg|Roboiza-san Roboizasprite.jpg|Roboiza-san sprite Category:Robot Girls Z Characters Category:Characters